Dla spełnienia marzeń! (tom)
Dla spełnienia marzeń! (夢の為に…!!, Yume no Tame ni…!!) jest 3. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 18 "Rozpoczęcie treningu" (修業開始, Shūgyō Kaishi) left|thumb|159px|Kakashi demonstruje nowy trening. Aby poprawić kontrolę czakr, a tym samym efektywność swoich technik, Kakashi uczy Drużynę 7, jak wspiąć się po drzewach. Naruto nie udaje się całkowicie, Sasuke może osiągnąć tylko połowę, a Sakura zdołała osiągnąć przewagę przy pierwszym podejściu. Po wielokrotnych niepowodzeniach Naruto prosi Sakurę o wskazówki. Tymczasem Zabuza odzyskuje siły po walce z Kakashim. Gatō zbliża się do niego, chcąc go zabić za swoją porażkę, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez Haku, który łamie rękę Gatō za karę, nawet biorąc pod uwagę dotyk Zabuzy. Zabuza zapewnia Gatō, że zakończy pracę w ciągu tygodnia. Rozdział 19 "Symbol odwagi" (勇気の象徴, Yūki no Shōchō) Nie mając nic do zyskania dodatkowego szkolenia kontroli czakry, Sakura eskortuje Tazuna wokół kraju Fal i widzi biedę kraju został zredukowany z powodu kontroli Gatō. Tymczasem Naruto i Sasuke nadal próbują wspinać się na drzewa. Mimo wcześniejszych porażek, Naruto dogania Sasuke. Obawiając się, że Naruto zdoła go pokonać, Sasuke pyta, co mu udzieliła za radę Sakura. Naruto odmawia, a dwie rozpocząć konkurencję utrzymuje dzieje nawet wtedy, gdy drużyna 7 je kolację z Tazuną i jego rodziną. Gdy Inari, Tazuny wnuk, staje się zdenerwowany ich wysiłków, Tazuna wyjaśnia jak Inari, a reszta kraju stracili nadzieję w ich wolności. Rozdział 20 "Kraj i jego bohater!" (英雄のいた国…!!, Eiyū no Ita Kuni…!!) right|thumb|159px|Gatō pokazuje Kaizę mieszkańcom kraju Fal. Anos atrás, Inari conheceu um homem chamado Kaiza, um visitante no País das Ondas. Os dois se tornaram próximos e Inari passou a considerar Kaiza como um pai. Algum tempo depois, quando uma temporada de fortes tempestades ameaçou quebrar uma barragem que iria inundar o país, Kaiza arriscou a sua vida para consertar a barragem, no processo de se tornar um herói do país. Quando Gatō chegou ao país e começou seu monopólio sobre todas as indústrias, Kaiza rebelou-se contra ele e foi executado por seus atos. Inari e o resto do povo perderam a esperança. Naruto, determinado a salvar o país e provar a Inari que a esperança ainda existe, leva a retomar a sua formação. Rozdział 21 "Spotkanie w lesie!" (森の中の出会い…!!, Mori no Naka no Deai…!!) left|thumb|159px|Naruto dociera na górę drzewa. Naruto, enquanto descansava por todo o treinamento que ele tinha feito, é acordado por Haku. Sem saber que ele é o menino mascarado que ele conheceu na luta com Zabuza, Naruto explica que ele estava treinando pra ficar mais forte. Haku observa que as pessoas se tornam verdadeiramente fortes quando estão protegendo algo precioso para eles, algo com que Naruto concorda. Eles se separam e Naruto continua a sua formação, finalmente conseguindo subir ao topo da árvore. Rozdział 22 "Pojawia się przeciwnik!" (強敵出現!!, Raibaru Shutsugen!!) Naruto wraca do domu Tazuny po intensywnym dniu szkolenia. Sfrustrowany wszystkim, że Naruto jest oddanie się przez, Inari krzyczy na Naruto, że jest zbyt szczęśliwy uwolnić kraj Fal od Gatō. Naruto mówi mu o dorośnięciu i Inari wykrzykuje. Kakashi zbliża się Inariego i opowiada mu o Naruto w tle; jak dorastał bez rodziny i przyjaciół, ale zdecydował się nie żal mu siebie i rozwiązać problemy na swój sposób. Następnego dnia, reszta drużyny 7 pozostawia Naruto, aby mógł odpocząć i towarzyszą Tazunie do mostu, który budują. Nie są one spełnione przez Zabuzę i Haku. Rozdział 23 "Dwa ataki z zaskoczenia!" (2つの急襲…!!, Futatsu no Kyūshū…!!) right|thumb|159px|Naruto pokonuje popleczników Gatō. Dwóch zbirów Gatō atakują dom Tazuny, planują porwać córkę, Tsunami, by zmusić Tazunę do zatrzymania budowy mostu. Przygotowują się do zabicia Inariego, ale Tsunami mówi, że zabije się, jeśli spróbują skrzywdzić chłopca. Uświadamiając obie odwagę matki, dziadka i drużyny 7, Inari wstaje dla siebie i próbuje zatrzymać porywaczy. Przed ich ścięciem, Naruto nagle pojawia się ratując Inariego i pokonując ich obu. On gratuluje Inariemu za odwagę zajęło ryzykować swoje życie, aby uratować swoją matkę, a następnie pozostawia do przyłączenia się do reszty jego drużyny. Rozdział 24 "Szybkość!" (スピード!!, Supīdo!!) left|thumb|159px|Sasuke zostaje uwięziony w technice Haku. Sasuke i Haku zaczynają walczyć. Chociaż Haku jest wykwalifikowanym przeciwnikiem, Sasuke jest w stanie zrobić dobry użytek z tego, co dowiedział się podczas treningu i pokonuje Haku. Zirytowany, że Sasuke jest tak dobry, Haku używa jego atutu: Makyō Hyōshō. Uchiha zostaje uwięziony w więzieniu lodu, pozostawiając go otwartym na ataki Haku. Kakashi stara się przybyć mu z pomocą, lecz zostaje zatrzymany przez Zabuzę. Najwyraźniej skazany Sasuke, pojawia się Naruto i atakuje Haku. Rozdział 25 "Dla spełnienia marzeń!" (夢の為に…!!, Yume no Tame ni…!!) Zabuza tenta matar Naruto, mas é impedido por Haku, que pede que ele seja autorizado a lutar com ele sozinho. Zabuza concorda. Naruto planejando ajudar Sasuke, entra na prisão de gelo, no processo de ficar preso como Sasuke. Os dois tentam atacar Haku, mas seus esforços são rapidamente neutralizados por causa da extrema velocidade de Haku, Haku pede que parem de tentar escapar já que ele não tinha interesse em matá-los. Ele o fará se precisar para preservar seu sonho de ser útil para Zabuza. Preocupado com o que vai acontecer com Naruto e Sasuke, Kakashi se prepara para lutar com Zabuza para que ele possa prestar assistência. Rozdział 26 "Sharingan rozpracowany!" Zabuza atakuje Kakashiego, zanim ma szansę ujawnić swojego Sharingana. Kakashi blokuje atak, ale Zabuza nie przejmuje się tym, czego nauczył się od poprzedniego spotkania. Haku obserwował ich walkę i uświadomił sobie, że zdolności czytania Sharingana są tylko iluzją. Aby nie paść ofiarą tej samej sztuczki dwa razy, Zabuza pokrywa obszar gęstą mgłą, aby zmniejszyć widoczność, a także walczy z zamkniętymi oczami, oba czynniki uniemożliwiają Sharinganowi zahipnotyzowanie go. Kakashi stracił przewagę, Zabuza skorzystał, by zabić Tazunę. Pojawia się Kakashi przed Tazuną w ostatniej sekundzie, aby zablokować atak. Rozdział 27 "Przebudzenie!" right|thumb|159px|Sasuke ochrania Naruto. Sasuke e Naruto estão se esgotando por ataques implacáveis de Haku. No entanto, os ataques estão se tornando cada vez menos bem-sucedidos, com Sasuke lentamente ser capaz de não apenas seguir os movimentos rápidos de Haku, mas para reagir e evitar os ataques inteiramente. Percebendo que isso é porque Sasuke despertou em seus olhos o Sharingan, Haku se move para matar Naruto para que ele tenha um tempo a mais fácil para lutar com usa seu corpo para proteger Naruto.Sasuke. Enquanto isso, Kakashi foi gravemente ferido por Zabuza, Zabuza diz que ele vai morrer em breve junto como Sasuke e Naruto, mas Kakashi tem fé neles e em sua sobrevivência. Em outra parte, Naruto descobre que Sasuke usou-se como um escudo contra o ataque de Haku. Naruto pergunta porque Sasuke fez isso, mas Sasuke não sabe por que. Ele lamenta que não teve a chance de matar seu irmão, antes de aparentemente morrer. Furioso com a perda de Sasuke, Naruto jura matar Haku. Cytat "Komiks "Naruto" dotarł już do trzeciego tomu. Naruto też dorasta, ale to jeszcze nie to! Wciąż jest bardzo, bardzo słaby, duchowo i fizycznie! Trzeba na jego drodze postawić jeszcze wiele zadań i przeszkód ogromnych jak góry! Drodzy rysownicy, drodzy czytelnicy, życzę Wam, abyście wraz z Naruto szli drpgą coraz większych wrażeń!" —Masashi Kishimoto, 2000 Na drugiej stronie okładki Pokonany przez "kopiujące oczy" Kakashiego "Diabeł wcielony" Zabuza wcale nie zginął! Naszych bohaterów, których zadaniem jest odstawienie Tazuny do kraju Fal, nagle ogarnia nieopisane uczucie niepokoju. Ale nie ma czasu na strach, trójka świeżo upieczonych ninja rozpoczyna ciężki trenig pod okiem Kakashiego. Kategoria:Tomy